Adventures in the country of Airam
by juliannaspencer21
Summary: Harry in his 4th year gets sucked into another world and then gets to meet his family, see the adventures of Harry and his family in the land of airam. M to be safe


Harry potter and his Adventures in the country of Airam

Summary: Harry in his 4th year gets sucked into another world and then gets to meet his family, see the adventures of Harry and his family in the land of airam.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co are J.K. Rowlings, Amyrills is mine however

Chapter One: A happy Reunion

October 31st, 1981

_The night of October 31st was wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe. … And he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions. … Not anger … that was for weaker souls than he … but triumph, yes. … He had waited for this, he had hoped for it. …_

"_Nice costume, mister!"_

_He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see be neath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his painted face: Then the child turned and ran away. … Beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand. … One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother … but unnecessary, quite unnecessary. …_

_And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destina tion was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet. … And he made less noise than the dead leaves slith ering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it. …_

_They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and try ing to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist. …_

_A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning. …_

_The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, causing the potters to be alerted at one, James took his wand and started heading for the door, with his wand in his hand._

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

_James met Voldemort at the front of the gate and then he fought him but James tripped on a puddle and fell down just as the avada kedavra passed him by a hair's breath. Voldemort did not see James fall get sucked into the puddle and disappear._

_He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear. … He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in. … She had no wand upon her either. … How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments. …_

_He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand … and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead. …_

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside, you silly girl … stand aside, now."_

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —"_

"_This is my last warning —"_

"_Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy. … Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything —"_

"_Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

_He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all. …_

_The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time: He could stand, clutch ing the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing —_

_He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child began to cry: It had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones whining in the orphanage —_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_And then he broke: He was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped and screaming, but far away … far away. …_

August 22 1994

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed the dark path deeper into the wood, still keeping an eye out for Fred, George, and Ginny. They passed a group of goblins who were cackling over a sack of gold that they had undoubtedly won betting on the match, and who seemed quite unperturbed by the trouble at the campsite. Farther still along the path, they walked into a patch of silvery light, and when they looked through the trees, they saw three tall and beautiful vella standing in a clearing, surrounded by a gaggle of young wizards, all of whom were talking very loudly.

"I pull down about a hundred sacks of Galleons a year!" one of them shouted. "I'm a dragon killer for the Committee for the Dis posal of Dangerous Creatures."

"No, you're not!" yelled his friend. "You're a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron. … but I'm a vampire hunter, I've killed about ninety so far —"

A third young wizard, whose pimples were visible even by the dim, silvery light of the veela, now cut in, "I'm about to become the youngest ever Minister of Magic, I am."

Harry snorted with laughter. He recognized the pimply wizard: His name was Stan Shunpike, and he was in fact a conductor on the triple-decker Knight Bus. He turned to tell Ron this, but Ron's face had gone oddly slack, and next second Ron was yelling, "Did I tell you I've invented a broomstick that'll reach Jupiter?"

"Honestly!" said Hermione, and she and Harry grabbed Ron firmly by the arms, wheeled him around, and marched him away. By the time the sounds of the veela and their admirers had faded completely, they were in the very heart of the wood. They seemed to be alone now; everything was much quieter.

Harry looked around. "I reckon we can just wait here, you know. We'll hear anyone coming a mile off."

The words were hardly out of his mouth, when Ludo Bagman emerged from behind a tree right ahead of them.

Even by the feeble light of the two wands, Harry could see that a great change had come over Bagman. He no longer looked buoy ant and rosy-faced; there was no more spring in his step. He looked very white and strained.

"Who's that?" he said, blinking down at them, trying to make out their faces. "What are you doing in here, all alone?"

They looked at one another, surprised.

"Well — there's a sort of riot going on," said Ron.

Bagman stared at him.

"What?"

"At the campsite … some people have got hold of a family of Muggles. …"

Bagman swore loudly.

"Damn them!" he said, looking quite distracted, and without another word, he Disapparated with a small pop!

"Not exactly on top of things, Mr. Bagman, is he?" said Hermione, frowning.

"He was a great Beater, though," said Ron, leading the way off the path into a small clearing, and sitting down on a patch of dry grass at the foot of a tree. "The Wimbourne Wasps won the league three times in a row while he was with them."

He took his small figure of Krum out of his pocket, set it down on the ground, and watched it walk around. Like the real Krum, the model was slightly duck-footed and round-shouldered, much less impressive on his splayed feet than on his broomstick. Harry was listening for noise from the campsite. Everything seemed much quieter; perhaps the riot was over.

"I hope the others are okay," said Hermione after a while.

"They'll be fine," said Ron.

"Imagine if your dad catches Lucius Malfoy," said Harry, sitting down next to Ron and watching the small figure of Krum slouch ing over the fallen leaves. "He's always said he'd like to get some thing on him."

"That'd wipe the smirk off old Draco's face, all right," said Ron.

"Those poor Muggles, though," said Hermione nervously. "What if they can't get them down?"

"They will," said Ron reassuringly. "They'll find a way."

"Mad, though, to do something like that when the whole Min istry of Magic's out here tonight!" said Hermione. "I mean, how do they expect to get away with it? Do you think they've been drink ing, or are they just —"

But she broke off abruptly and looked over her shoulder. Harry and Ron looked quickly around too. It sounded as though some one was staggering toward their clearing. They waited, listening to the sounds of the uneven steps behind the dark trees. But the footsteps came to a sudden halt.

"Hello?" called Harry.

There was silence. Harry got to his feet and peered around the tree. It was too dark to see very far, but he could sense somebody standing just beyond the range of his vision.

"Who's there?" he said.

And then, without warning, the silence was rent by a voice un like any they had heard in the wood; and it uttered, not a panicked shout, but what sounded like a spell.

"MORSMORDRE!"

And something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness Harry's eyes had been struggling to penetrate; it flew up over the treetops and into the sky.

"What the …?" gasped Ron as he sprang to his feet again, star ing up at the thing that had appeared.

For a split second, Harry thought it was another leprechaun for mation. Then he realized that it was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

Suddenly, the wood all around them erupted with screams. Harry didn't understand why, but the only possible cause was the sudden appearance of the skull, which had now risen high enough to illuminate the entire wood like some grisly neon sign. He scanned the darkness for the person who had conjured the skull, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" he called again.

"Harry, come on, move!" Hermione had seized the collar of his jacket and was tugging him backward.

Harry broke from Hermione and then chased after the dark future into the lake and as he ran the man turned and pointed to Harry.

"Stupefy," he cried and it hit Harry and he fell into the lake. What possessed Harry to chased after the man he didn't know but he knew he had to follow him, and he knew no more as he crashed into the water.

A woman was picking up ingredients by a lake when she looked up to see a body in the water, immediately, she went to save him and then turned removed the water from his lung and then turned him around and then recognized the face and then looked at the castle, one thing she had to do was inform the person about this.

~0~0~0~0~

Harry woke up but his eyes were still closed but he could hear people talking at first he couldn't understand what they were saying and then slowly he could.

"Do you think he would wake up soon?" asked a man's voice.

"Of course father," said the woman. "After all he was unconscious when my friend found him."

"Still, I don't want to lose what I have left of lily," said the man.

Wait, lily? Why did he mention his mother's name, Harry forced his eyes open and then looked at the man who had then stood up to bend over him, Harry looked into those brown eyes with his green eyes, what he saw was that there was a man what looked like him… wait correct that, he looked like him, he stared at the man and then he spoke only one word.

"Dad?" he asked. This caused the man to jump and then he nodded.

'Yes, Harry, I'm your father," said James smiling and then hugged him. "I finally can hold you in my arms."

A silver haired woman stayed on one side of the room, she smelled good, and she just stood to the side folding thee towel she used to clean Harry and then soon laid it down and then bottled the potions she used and fixed them in the tray and then turned to the man.

"Well then father, please excuse me, I have to return this," said the woman and left.

Harry looked at her and then turned to his father and then pointed to him.

"I didn't know I had a sister," said Harry.

"Yes, she's my adopted daughter," said James. "Her name is Amyrills, she's an apothecary, well in other words a potions mistress and medic."

"Huh," said Harry. "So wait, my father is alive, I have a sister, and you're alive? Why did not come for me when you are alive?"

"To answer that Harry, you are no longer in earth, but in another world," said James and then he stood up and then opened the window and then looked at him. "Welcome to Orelac, a world where wizards are accepted by muggles and where magic is practiced publicly, there is no discrimination you have in earth where we have to hide ourselves."

Harry listened and then looked at him, once question was, how did I get here?

"but dad, how did you and I get here, last thing I remember was that we were running away from men wearing some skull masks," said Harry.

'You mean death eaters Harry." Said James. "Very well I will tell you."

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) I got some parts from the book… the 7th and the 4th

juliannaspencer2i


End file.
